Destellos de Esperanza
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Recopilación de historias sobre la generación del Trío de Oro. Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las ma

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

**Marietta Edgecombe.**

**Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te lo prometo.**

* * *

Es la primera vez que me nombran para algo importante, aunque al principio no quería hacerlo pero no me dejó elección, me siento muy nerviosa..., ¿qué pasa si me descubren?, ¿despedirían a mi madre?. Espero que no, me desagrada completamente mentirle a mi parentela... mas me da más temor pensar en lo que pasará cuando Umbrige le cuente al ministro Fudge sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore, pero Potter alega que eso no sucederá, que estaremos a salvo. Sin embargo no le creo, sus planes siempre fallan al último momento; sé que si no le cuento a alguien me terminará carcomiendo viva. ¡Nunca me gusto dar subterfugios!.

Por eso ahora mismo me encamino en dirección a la biblioteca donde sé que la encontraré, era típico de Granger estar allá; cuando llegué me sorprendí cuando no noté a sus dos amigos. No debía tener importancia, no siempre estaban juntos.

—Emm..., Granger —la llamé, con cierta timidez. Después de todo lo que le pediría sonaría algo egoísta.

Ella se volteó, me vio y saludó amigablemente— Hola, Edgecombe. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó retornando a su lectura.

Ves-saber-qué leerá esta vez; suspiré y me puse a jugar con mis dedos pensando en cómo se lo plantearía. Ya lo había ensayado sin embargo parece que se me olvidó... tranquilízate, Marietta, me dije— ¿Y si, algún miembro de la Brigada Inquisitoria, nos descubren; o en el peor de los casos la propia Umbrige?, ¿qué haremos?. Hay que tener que la profesora tiene mucho poder desde que ninguno de nosotros dice palabra alguna, no quiero que me castiguen; no después de ver lo que les hizo a los anteriores. ¿Y si mejor nos olvidamos de esto?, quiero decir, ¿y si deshacemos el ED?.

Traté de dar mi punto, espero que no se enfade conmigo sólo por tener miedo. Después de tono yo soy Ravenclaw, además que nunca quise formar parte de esto... ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí?. Porque Cho Chang, mi mejor y única amiga, me convenció de formar parte de esta travesía, alegando que estaría todo bien; pero intuyo que la verdadera razón fue estar cerca del Chico-Que-Sobrevivió. Volví a suspirar esperando la respuesta de la cerebrito Granger.

—No te preocupes, Edgecombe, nadie nos descubriera; tanto Harry como Ron y yo tenemos todo fríamente calculado —me expresó con aires de saber lo que dice, cosa que dudé, se fue del lugar muy segura.

Es que tu no me entiendes, Granger, eres solamente una bruja nacida de muggles... ¿una bruja como tú cómo entenderá lo que se siente saber que por un mínimo **error** todo puede acabar en sufrimiento?. ¡Mi madre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, por Merlín!, ¡ella puede quedarse sin empleo, y por mi culpa!, pero no, a ti en qué te afectaría. ¡En nada, Granger!.

Me hallaba exasperada, decidí inhalar y exhalar para tranquilizarme; funcionó. Ahora medité en el hecho que Potter en parte acierta: con el Director Dumbledore presente Umbrige no se atrevería a castigarnos tan severamente... ¡Merlín, hasta prefiero insultar al profesor Snape, seguramente sería más amable que esa sapo!; quitando a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor de Pociones, Umbrige tiene más poder. Bueno, sin contar al Director. De nuevo suspiré.

Pasaron los días y por alguna razón el Director Dumbledore fue echado de Hogwarts ¡ahora sí que tengo miedo!, sobre todo porque Umbrige está al mando y parece que ha enloquecido por eso, o ya lo estaba y solamente aumentó; lo último en referencia por algo que dijeron los gemelos Weasley en los pasillos. ¿Cómo es posible que esto suceda? ¿Qué hizo el Director para semejante decisión? No lo sé y quizás nunca lo sepa, mas de lo que aseguro es que esto será malo, muy, muy malo para los que no pertenezcamos a la Brigada Inquisitoria.

Las cosas no mejoran con los días, Umbrige cada vez se vuelve más desesperante e... e... intimidante; ¡cuánto me asusta! Cuando me ve siento que observa hasta mis pensamientos, ¡es verdaderamente escalofriante! y presiento que sabe algo que yo no, normalmente no me importaría pero, es que..., ya no puedo seguir con esto ¡tengo que decirle lo que quiere sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore! Así estaría más tranquila, en paz y sin nada que me preocupara.

—No, Marietta —me empezó diciendo Cho cuando le conté mi idea estando en la sala común de Ravenclaw—, no lo hagas. Prometiste fidelidad al ED, no puedes retractarte ahora ¡quedarás como una traidora! Y Harry, que pensaría él de ti.

Ahora fruncí el ceño, ¡siempre Potter primero!. Ahora no, ahora le diré mis sentimientos.

—Escúchame, Cho Chang, y escúchame bien: puede que a ti te importe muchísimo el Niño-Que-Vivió pero a mi no; para mi sólo es una figura célebre, alguien a quien solamente conozco superficialmente... o al menos eso era antes de Ejercito de Dumbledore, sin embargo, ahora me angustia lo que le pueda pasar a mi madre; ¿no te has puesto a pensar que la pueden despedir? Claro que no, es natural. ¡Sólo te interesa tu "Harry"! —le terminé chillando a mi mejor amiga, quien me miraba muy sorprendida.

Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

—Lo siento —habló finalmente—. No sabía que te sentías así, perdóname, fui una completa egoísta. Marietta, hazlo si deseas y aseguro que aunque todos te vean como una traidora, para mi siempre serás mi amiga... ¡a la que protegeré! —me sonrió con aires de saber lo que dice.

A diferencia de Granger, a ella sí le creí.

—Gracias, Cho —le devolví la sonrisa.

Se acercó y me abrazó.

—Estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, te lo prometo.

Con eso ahora me siento más confiada que antes, puede que cometiera un **error **al meterme al Ejercito de Dumbledore no obstante no fue un **error **el ser amiga de Cho Chang ¿y cómo lo sé? Porque a pesar de tener un letrero en mi frente que dice _Chivata _ella no se avergüenza de caminar conmigo en los pasillos, sentarse a mi lado ¡inclusive aguanta las burlas y comentarios despectivos! Si eso no es amistad verdadera, pues no sé lo que será._  
_


	2. Algún día seré Astoria Potter, lo sé

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

**Astoria Greengrass.**

**Algún día seré Astoria Potter, lo sé.**

* * *

Estamos en pleno apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y me infunde cierto temor que la vida del chico que ¿amo? Sí, que amo pierda la vida; ese chico es alguien en quién pensé que no me fijaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ellos y ahora me tengo que tragar mis palabras. Estoy escondida detrás de unos árboles que se encuentran en el Bosque Prohibido viendo claramente como el guardabosque lo carga al estilo princesa, se le nota que tiene ganas de llorar. Hasta hace poco que a mi me daba igual lo que le pasase pero en cierto momento parece que cambió. Antes de amarlo a él quería a otra persona, ¿a quién? Malfoy, ese chaval sangre purista que se cree el mejor sólo por su apellido, ¡jah! Ni que fuera el mejor jugando al **quidditch**.

En fin, ahora me encamino por detrás de las filas del Innombrable haciendo el menor ruido posible ya que lo menos quiero es que me lance la Maldición Asesina o cualquiera de las Imperdonables, lamentablemente un centauro pasó cerca de dónde me localizaba ejerciendo un poco de ruido... lo que fue suficiente como para que Lady Malfoy me viera pero no solo ella.

—Miren que tenemos aquí —escuché al Innombrable dirigirse a mi, su voz poseía tanto siseo que me llenó de miedo.

Cuando me miró directo a los ojos y levantó su mano, con la que usaba su varita, me paralicé instantáneamente dado que pensé que me mataría en ese momento; mis ojos los cerré rápidamente, mis brazos y piernas temblaron, me mordí el labio inferior y si hubiera podido huir lo hubiese hecho. Esperé y esperé, pero el rayo verde esmeralda nunca llegó; me llené de valor y subí la visión, él me miraba escrupulosamente al igual que sus subordinados... tuve la sensación de que no se esperaban esa acción. No me dieron tiempo ni de decir nada cuando habló.

—Eres Astoria Greengrass —afirmó riendo como una loca... no, es una loca; la lugarteniente del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado— la nenita por la que Draqui se derrite.

Esa información me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo pensé que eso no sucedería; mi corazón es de San Potter.

—¿Su estado? —inquirió el Innombrable mencionando indirectamente que si era sangre sucia perecería aquí mismo.

—Sangre pura —rió Lestrange analizándome con la mirada.

Mi temor aumentaba con creces.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Greengrass? —me preguntó el guardabosques, Hagrid, con preocupación.

Sin vacilar respondí—: Es que odio a San Potter y cuando lo vi muerto en brazos de Lady Malfoy no pude evitar alegrarme ¡por fin dejará de contaminar el aire! Y, lo obvio, no lo detendrá a usted, el magnifico Lord, de conquistar el mundo mágico aparte de exterminar a esas basuras que son los sangre sucia; por eso, mi Lord, estoy en este lugar. Además que mi reacción anterior se debió a que no esperé conocerlo en carne y hueso, lo que hace usted es admirable —mi explicación fue digna de una Slytherin, de una que "odia" a Potter. Quitando que agradezco saber adular a las personas; nota mental agradecerle a Pansy por decirme que sus "seguidores" le dicen mi Lord.

Él sonrió orgulloso por lo que dije antes, al igual que casi todos los que estaban allá. Me relajé ya que supe que mi vida estaba a salvo, mientras no haga nada que me delate. Me percaté de cómo me miraba Hadgrid: con horror; y Lady Malfoy: con estupefacción. No me importa la verdad lo que ellos crean de mi. El padre de Nott me indicó que los siguiera, obedecí al instante mas decidí que caminaría a la par de Lady Narcissa.

—Greengrass —me llamó Lady Narcissa, voltee—, ¿es cierto lo que dijo? —su voz era muy suave, como si quisiera que nadie, quitándome, la oyera.

—No; lo amo pero aprecio mi vida —me limité a contestar y ella pareció tranquila después de eso.

Minutos pasaron, los que fueron rápidos. Pude ver las orillas que daban por finalizado el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Cómo está mi hijo? —su tono era de desesperación.

—Vivo —le hablé lo que quería oír.

De nuevo se relajó.

—Gracias —susurró débilmente.

Asentí avanzando más veloz; al llegar al Castillo noté como todos se paralizaron al ver al Innombrable —bueno, después que él llamase su atención— lo primero que oí fue la voz de la profesora McGonagall que me preguntaba por qué estaba con el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no le contesté debido que, hipotéticamente, estoy de su lado.

Luego anunció su muerte, de cómo triunfó y de si alguien desea salvar su vida uniéndose a su causa. Rodé los ojos exasperada, vaya que ese tipo sí sabe la manera de quitarle la paciencia a la gente; me di cuenta que muchos dudaron unirse a él —entre ellos Daphy— pero fue gracias a las palabras de Longbottom —que me hizo plantearme que ya no es el llorón que conocí hace años— que provocó que todos se retractaran y se quedasen en su lugar.. firmes. Incluida Daphy.

Posteriormente a eso inició una cruenta lucha a muerte por parte de ambos bandos —claro, después de que Potter "reviviera"— me hice a un lado de nuevo, es decir, Lestrange me apartó según ella porque era un estorbo útil o no sé qué. Me concentré en ella notando cómo combatía contra la única hija Weasley, Granger y Lovegood.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó rozando el cuerpo de la chica Weasley.

Ni lenta ni perezosa su madre gritó—: ¡A mi hija no! ¡PERRA!

A Lestrange no pareció importarle que ella saliera en su defensa, por lo que dijo mofándose—: ¿Qué pasará con tus hijos cuando yo te haya matado? ¿Qué pasará cuando Molly se vaya a reunirse con su pequeño Freddie?

No soy madre ni sé lo que se siente perder a un miembro de la familia sin embargo el gesto iracundo y que prometía venganza de la señora Weasley me dio a entender que la perra faldera que era la lugarteniente más psicópata del Innombrable podía ser considerada _muerta en combate_. Cosa que confirmé cuando la matriarca Weasley chilló "¡Tú... no... volverás... a tocar... a mis hijos! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" y el cuerpo de Lestrange cayó sin vida al suelo. Opté por huir de ahí, no quería enfrentarme a la furia de una madre que acaba de perder a uno de sus hijos. Nada relevante pasó después de ese sucedo mas lo que me alegró el día fue que San Potter venciera al Innombrable.

Todos nos alegramos de que haya derrotado al narciso mayor —el menor fue, es y será Malfoy junior— no obstante me puse a pensar que terminaría casado con esa chivata Weasley. ¡Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando se me declaró seis meses después! Si tan sólo Daphy aceptara a Potter... digo, Harry como mi novio todo sería más sencillo. En fin, algún día seré Astoria Potter, lo sé.


End file.
